Back To Black Butler Black Butler Love Story
by TheBlackDagger
Summary: Kadence and her little brother are running from police. But when they come out, they don't see what they thought they would. A . . . mansion? [Rated M for: Violence, cursing, Violence, "Themes", and violence. Dude, it's Black Butler, you had to expect this.]
1. In Their World

**My first story on here [and about Black Butler] so please go easy on me O.O [I do NOT own Black Butler, only Kadence and Andy]**

** Kay, story start. . . **

"Kadence. . ."

Stay away from me.

"Kadence. . ."

Don't touch me.

"Kadence! Get. Up!"

The left side of my lip raised up in a sneer before I reluctantly placed my hands on the cold ground below me, and pushed myself up off the pavement. Damn. I wish it weren't always so cold out.

Or maybe that's because of my old, worn-out clothing.

Not like I can control or change that though.

"C'mon! Let's go, I'm hungry!" Andy exclaimed, grabbing my arm and pulling me in the direction of the street.

I sighed. "Alright, alright. Calm down I'm goin'."

Even if I wish I were still asleep, I must admit that I'm pretty hungry too. It would be a lot easier if we actually had money to buy the food though.

"So, what do you want?" I asked Andy quietly, leaning against a wall outside of a store as cars drove by, blowing my long gray hair around.

Yes, my hair is gray. Shut up.

Andy pondered my question for a few seconds before announcing, "Chicken!"

I thought about his request for a moment. Chicken huh? This kid never makes it easy for me. But, I'm his big sister so it's my job to look out for him. Even if that means hunting down dead, cooked meat.

"Alright," I said with a sigh, pushing myself off the wall. "Let's go find some chicken." I began walking as my little brother followed me down the street. The store we were by wouldn't have any chicken because it was just a small little grocery shop. So now, we were heading off to QFC.

"Hey!" I turned around to see a police officer in a car leaning out his window and yelling to me. My eyes widened. Ah crap.

"Run!" I yelled, grabbing Andy's arm and pulling him along. Shitshitshitshitshit. I completely forgot that we were being hunted down by the police!

I could hear the cop's siren as Andy and I ran up the hill by Rite Aid and cut across the parking lot, heading for the West Park neighborhood. Checking behind me I saw Andy right on my heels, and the officer just turning onto the hill we ran up.

Damn he's really catching up to us. . . .

I took a sharp turn into West Park and began guiding Andy through the trees. Looking back again, I saw the officer stop and get out of his car to chase us. His car can't get through here. I smirked at this, knowing there's no way he can catch us on foot.

"This way!" I yelled, jerking Andy in the direction of the apartments. We ran behind them and climbed a tall tree until I knew he wouldn't see us.

We were both slightly out of breath until I heard even more panting from the ground. My eyes grew wide as my breath caught in my throat. Quickly, I covered Andy's mouth and put my finger to my lips, shushing him. He nodded understandingly and looked down towards the ground.

Eventually we heard heavy footsteps begin to fade away into the distance as the panting ceased along with it. Were we safe now? I decided to wait a few moments before slowly climbing down the tree, telling Andy to stay put.

I couldn't see the cop in sight. Or, _anybody_ for that matter.

In fact, I didn't even see West Park anymore. All I could see was a giant mansion. . .

"What the. . ." My eyes roamed the territory in curiosity, me not understanding one bit of this. Would you!?

"Kadence? Is everything- wow!" Andy jumped down from the tree and looked around in astonishment, excitement clear on his face.

"Kadence! Can we go look around?!" He asked me eagerly, about to run off before I grabbed the back of his hoodie roughly.

"No." I told him sternly. "I'm not sure where the _hell_ we are, therefore, no."

"So you would rather me stay here all by myself while you leave?"

. . . . Damn.

I sighed in defeat. "Fine. But stay close to me and do _not_ wander off. Understood?" He nodded so we began walking around the amazing garden, in the direction of the mansion. Hopefully we can get some answers from whoever lives there. . .

**Sorry this chapter sucked. It's only the first one though. The BB characters will be in the next chapter, I promise!**

**Comment and tell me what you think please! I really want some feedback, good OR bad! Either one helps :D**


	2. Meeting Them

**Chapter Two :D**

**Please, enjoy [I OWN NO BB ONLY KADENCE AND ANDY duh.]**

"What's that? What's that? Can we go over there? What's that? How did they get it like that? Can you do that?"

My eye twitched at Andy's question raid. Finally, I stopped walking and turned around to face him.

"Weeds, Love weeds, No, Bush, Clippers, Probably not."

Turning back around, I began walking again; savoring the momentary silence my brother has given me. Hey, maybe he'll actually _stay_ quiet now!

"Why is this house so big? Who lives here? Are we gonna meet them. . . ."

My God, the child just won't shut up!

"Andy!" I finally snapped, turning to face him once again. "Shush, while I try to figure out where the hell we are!"

The young boy just grinned at me, nodding his head furiously.

I muttered out a 'good' before hesitantly knocking on the [extremely large] front door.

After a few seconds of waiting I realized that I probably knocked too softly, and decided to knock again, a bit louder. Before I could though, the large doors slid open to reveal a . . . . Butler.

It was a butler.

Now I'm really confused. I didn't know people still _had_ butlers.

"Miss?" He raised his eyebrow at me, snapping me out of my daze.

I shook my head, almost making my gray hat fly off my head.

"U-Uh, do you know where we are?" I mentally face-palmed myself after asking. Well, _that_ was a stupid question, the dude lives here!

"Hmm, are you lost?" he inquired, giving my brother and I a curious look.

I was about to answer but was interrupted.

By my brother. God no.

"Yeah! We were running from police and then climbed a tree! Then when we came down, we were WAY over there!" He pointed in the direction we came from before continuing. "Then we walked up here, and we found you." Andy finished, beaming at the man.

"Really?" The butler narrowed his eyes slightly before smiling with his eyes closed. "Well that sounds interesting. If you're in need of a place to stay you're surely welcomed to stay here. I must first go talk to the young master about it however. Please do come in." He stepped aside and opened the door wider. As Andy and I walked in, I noticed the butler had the same smile as before.

I'm not sure why but he seems. . . different.

Maybe I'm just being paranoid.

"Follow me please." He motioned with his hand for us to follow him as he led us through a hall.

I took the time to study the place. It was very fancy; chandeliers, nice furniture, hand-painted photo's. Without a doubt these people were wealthy.

Damn rich people. Always with the fancy stuff.

"Wait out here for a moment while I speak with the master." The butler bowed to us before knocking on a door in front of us and walking in when a small voice replied 'Yes?'. My eyes almost widened at the voice. They sounded so young! There's no _way_ he can be the head of this house! He hardly sounds older than Andy! And the kid is ten!

Taking a deep breath, I tried to clear my thoughts. Okay Kadence just, calm down. Even though you're in a strange world where butlers still exist and are now in some random little kid's house, you're fine! Yeah! There's absolutely _nothing_ wrong right now. . .

While I was still in the middle of calming my nerves, the door opened and the butler smiled down at us.

Man he was tall.

"Young master would like to speak with you now." He ushered us inside the room.

Walking in, I saw we were in a small office of some sorts. In the middle of the office was a wooden desk, pretty good size. And confirming my thoughts, there was a young boy sitting at the desk, watching as Andy and I walked in.

"Uh. . . . Hi" I waved shyly at the boy, who gave me a hard look. Well damn, who the hell pissed in his cheerios? I mentally kicked myself. He's the one that might be helping you, don't mess up!

"Hm, what are your names?" He demanded.

Yay, one of _those_ people. - _ -

"My name is Kadence. And this is my brother Andy." I gestured to Andy, who waved happily. The boy seemed to study us for a moment, making me feel self-conscious.

"Hm," He grunted, standing up with his arms behind his back, walking over to stand in front of us. "My name is Ciel Phantomhive. I am the earl Phantomhive, and head of the Phantomhive manor. This is my butler, Sebastian." Ciel gestured to the butler, who bowed. "Sebastian has told me that you are lost and have for some unknown reason found yourselves in the garden of my manor. Is that correct?"

I was surprised by his maturity for a moment and was only able to nod my head meekly.

"Interesting. There have been a few cases found here in London of the same happenings. Whether it is disappearances or someone of the same situation as you two. And you are unaware as to how to turned up here?" Ciel looked at me sternly. I shook my head at him truthfully, not understanding why I'm here-did he say London?

My eyes widened. "L-London? Wait," I shook my head, trying, again, to clear my thoughts. "What year is it?"

"Currently 1889." Ciel answered.

I almost felt my knees go out from under me.

1889? In London!? Oh my God, I'm gonna have a damn stroke if this keeps going on.

"Sir, if I may," The butler- Sebastian- interrupted. "What year is it where you're from Milady?"

"Late December of 2012." I answered, on the verge of having a mental breakdown. Both Ciel and Sebastian seemed to ponder this for a moment before Ciel spoke.

"Well, we are studying this case at the moment. And you need a place to stay, correct?" He looked at me for confirmation. I just nodded my head.

Andy and I were homeless before. I'm not turning down the fact that he might offer a place to stay, even temporarily.

"Well, you may stay here if you like. . ."

I beamed as Andy did the same, although, I didn't run up to Ciel and hug him.

"Thank you sir!" Andy exclaimed, arms wrapped tightly around Ciel's torso.

My eyes widened slightly as I suppressed a laugh from Andy's behavior. What can I say? He's a hugger.

"S-Sebastian! Get him off!" Ciel ordered, struggling against Andy's death grip. I looked at Sebastian and saw him smiling slightly, giving Ciel a devious grin.  
"Oh but master-"

"Now!" Ciel growled, interrupting Sebastian.

I shook my head at all of them, grabbing the dark-haired ten year old by his hood and pulling him away.

"Good. Now, Sebastian," Ciel started, straightening out his clothes. "Show these two to their room please."

Sebastian bowed respectfully to Ciel before ushering my brother and I out of the room and leading us down the hall. He turned a corner left then walked a little ways down the hall before stopping and opening a door for us. I walked in after Andy, seeing an ordinary guest room.

More/less.

It was probably the size of two hotel rooms, minus the television. _

Either way, I couldn't really complain since it was way better than sleeping outside.

"I'll leave you to get settled in. Please come find me if you are in need of anything." Sebastian stated, closing the bedroom door and I'm assuming, walking down the hall.

Alright, now just to get settled.

I sat down on the bed for a moment.

And . . . . Settled.

**There's chapter two **

**I hope you enjoyed [or at least understood] it!**

**Please leave a comment or message me, it would be greatly apprekalated! **

**Again, good or bad, it doesn't matter. It helps me out either way. :D**


	3. First test job

I smacked Andy over the head again, scolding him for his recklessness. He just grinned and giggled quietly, looking proud of what he did.

_~Flashback~_

"_Don't. Touch. Anything."_

_I told Andy sternly as I walked out of our bedroom door to go find Sebastian. _

_I wanted to talk to him about __working__ here, instead of just staying._

_As I walked down the halls, I, again, studied the portraits._

_They were actually very nice. Especially one, which had two adults and a young boy. Looking closer at it, I saw that the man and young boy in the picture both resembled Ciel._

_I guess this was a family portrait then. But, where are his parents now?_

_I shook my head, clearing the thoughts from my mind for now. Sebastian. I'm looking for Sebastian._

"_May I help you, Milady?" A voice from behind me asked. Whipping around, I saw just the man I was looking for standing a ways down the hall._

"_Yeah, actually. I wanted to talk to you about- Andy no!"_

_Too late._

_Andy had already reached up, and touched the gold frame of the portrait I had been looking at. In a flash, Sebastian was in front of Andy, catching the picture before it hit the ground. Barely._

_I let out a sigh of relief, jogging over to Andy and grabbing him by the hood, smacking him over the head._

"_Don't touch things that aren't yours! Especially if they look expensive!"_

_~Flashback End~_

"It's quite alright Miss. The portrait is still fully intact." Sebastian smiled, his eyes closed.

I just continued to glare at Andy, dragging him into our room and muttering an apology to Sebastian, telling him to wait there.

Once we were in our room, I kicked the door shut and let go of Andy's hood, standing in front of him with my arms crossed. He just pouted.

Yes, he really is ten. He just never really got to grow up because we were homeless for three years.

"Andy. . ." I shook my head in disapproval while Andy crinkled his nose.

"I didn't think it would fall." He stated, trying to justify his actions.

"It doesn't matter. You don't touch things that aren't yours. Especially the ones that look all fancy!"

Andy continued to pout, making me sigh.

"Just, stay here, and promise me you won't try to touch anything else, okay?" I looked at him for confirmation.

"Hmph. I promise." "Good. Now, I'll be right back. I have to go talk to Sebastian." I stood up straight and stretched as I walked over to the door.

As I stepped out and closed the door behind me, I saw Sebastian standing there, still waiting.

"Sorry about. . . Andy." I muttered embarrassed. Sebastian just smiled at me again, ushering me down the hall.

"It's quite all right Miss." Sebastian said as I began following him. "Now, what was it you wished to speak with me about?"

"Oh, right." A light blush crossed my face.

I'M BLUSHING!?

What is this world coming to?

"I just. . . wanted to talk to you about. . . maybe . . . working here?"

I mentally face-palmed. Great job making yourself look stupid Kadence, I'm sure that part showed perfectly!

"Working here?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow curiously. For some reason it made me feel even more stupid.

"Y-Yes. I would like to work here as. . . a something."

What do they call the women? Maids?

Do they even _allow_ women to work here?

Damn, I'm really over-complicating this.

"Hmm. Well, I'm sure the young master would take it into consideration. Do you have any talents? Cooking, cleaning, or gardening perhaps?" Sebastian pondered, a small smile on his face.

. . . It looked fake.

"I have no idea." I answered with a serious look on my face.

But, it was true. I've never tried cooking, never really had anything to clean, definitely never gardened.

I _did_ watch my mother in _her_ garden though. I wasn't allowed to touch it, she wouldn't let me. She always said it was her escape from everything and, I respected that.

Let's not get into my old life right now though, back to the conversation.

"Mm, Well, I guess we'll have to figure that part out on our own then. Come along this way please." Sebastian gestured, leading me down a curved stairway and into a large kitchen.

Whoa. Fancy.

"Here," He picked up a large cook book and laid it in front of me on a counter. ". . . is a recipe for Gateau au Chocolat. Prepare this correctly, and I will consider hiring you as the Phantomhive Chef." Sebastian explained.

I raised my eyebrow and studied the picture of this "_Gootoo and Chocolate_" stuff. Meh, doesn't look too difficult, I can _totally_ do this.


	4. The blonde did it!

_**Important Message!**_

_**BEWARE: The recipe I'm using for this. . . chocolate stuffs is**_

_**NOT**_

_**Real! Please don't attempt to try it, I'm just making it up!**_

_**Good, now on with the story :3**_

"Okay," I muttered to myself, clapping my hands together. "Let's see, first is. . . 24 tbs of whole wheat flour."

I paused for a moment, reading the instruction over again. 24 tablespoons? Seriously? How much is a tablespoon?

I began searching through the drawers, trying to find a "tablespoon" I could use. Finally, I found a bunch of spoons, all hooked together by this little loop on the ends.

'_Which one of these is a tablespoon?_ ' I stared at the spoons intently, trying to decide which one I was supposed to use.

But, since that was taking too long, I just said fuck it and decided it was probably the smallest one. You know; since the recipe calls for _24_ of them.

I ripped the top [I think] of the flour open and dipped the spoon in before dumping the contents into the bowl I had set out. After repeating this action another 23 times, I looked at the next step.

'_2 Large Eggs' _

Large eggs? Eggs have _sizes?! _ Oh, _yay_!

Despite my confusion, I opened the cupboard and searched for these "_Large eggs_".

'_Maybe,_' I thought, standing up straight. '_It just means I add four instead of two.'_

I finished mixing everything together in the bowl and dumped the batter into the pan-thingy I was supposed to use. Then, Set a timer for the correct half hour before leaning against a counter top.

"Huh," I scoffed. "Cooking isn't so hard! I dunno why the hell people are always complaining about it!" I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned against the counter, waiting for the timer to go off.

While I was waiting, some guy with short blonde hair ran into the room holding. . . a. . . blow torch?

"FINNYYYY. . ." He yelled, fire in his eyes, as well as. . . everywhere else. My eye twitched as I stood there. What else am I supposed to do!? '_Oh, sorry sir, you can't have your blow torch in this room of the house. Please take that to the dining room!"_ Yepp, sounds reasonable.

"I know your' in here' ya lil' twit!"

Oh dear Lord, I am going to die!

"Uhh, he's um. . . not here at the moment." I said nervously, hoping this guy wasn't planning on killing me.

He stopped immediately though, standing there for a second as we made awkward eye contact before. . .

"Oh, alright then. See ya later'!" He slung the flame thrower over one shoulder while waving goodbye with the other, just walking away.

_Casually._

_As if __nothing_ happened.

My eye twitched again, but stopped when I heard a loud '_crack!_' and some sizzling. That wasn't the _oven_ was it?

I knelt down and looked inside the oven to see some of the batter sinking down to the fire.

I'm not sure why, but I had a **very** bad feeling about that.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" I yelled, ducking behind the counter right before a large '_**boom!**_' sounded from the oven. Or. . . where the oven _used_ to be.

I stood up to inspect the damage, but saw Sebastian was already there.

'_Shit.'_

"Uhh. . . The blonde did it! HE HAD A FLAME THROWER!"


	5. Chapter 5 Going Out

_**Sorry for not updating for like… two and-a-half months O.O**_

_**In all honesty, I'm not totally sure why I didn't**_

_**update in that time.**_

_**THANK YOU emokiller, Kyoki no Megami, Szayel's Angel, and XxLadyOfSinxX for reviewing so far! It is extremely appreciated!**_

_**Sooo… hope you enjoy :D**_

_RECAP:_

"_The blonde" ran into the kitchen looking for "finny". This dude had a flame thrower. Then the damn oven exploded and Sebastian was standing there so __Kadence blamed it on "the blonde". Will he believe that?_

I made a quick dash for the door but alas, Sebastian was too quick and grabbed me by the collar of my hoodie [even though it doesn't really HAVE a collar].

Unsure of what else to do, I tilted my head back to look at him and pulled a half-smile onto my face.

Sebastian just used his free hand to pinch the bridge of his nose and sigh.

"So much for cooking." He said tiredly.

I chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of my neck.

"Oh well," He continued. "We are needed somewhere else at the moment. I have talked to the young master about it and he believes it would be best if you accompany us."

I opened my mouth to speak but Sebastian seemed to read my mind and beat me to it.

"Along with Andy, of course."

The same smile I'm starting to get used to appeared on Sebastian's face before he turned to look at the area-that-used-to-be-a-stove. He began complaining about the mess, but I didn't listen. Instead, I started thinking about everything.

There's just something… _off _in this place, especially with Sebastian. I'm not really sure what it is though. I sighed and shook my head, taking my hat off and running my fingers through my hair. I haven't even been here for a day yet, and so far I've:

Met a homicidal blonde with a flame thrower

Blown up a stove.

Met a twelve year old mansion owner.

And found an attractive yet sketchy butler.

Maybe I'm over thinking things? It's a possibility.

Wait- didn't Sebastian say we had to go somewhere? DEAR GOD! THIS IS GONNA SUCK!

_**Sorry that this one took SOOOO effin long :P and that**_

_**this one is so short and kind of just…. filler-ish. I needed to update.**_

_**The next one will [obviously] be them going into town. **_

_**MUAHAHAHAAA!**_

…_**. I don't own black butler, only Kadence and Andy.**_


End file.
